Crarl: The Forbidden One
by Rowy
Summary: Crarl: Guess who, RON WEASLY?! Draco Malfoy in later chappies! LATER, RON WEASLY! =smacks upside the head= Moaning Myrtle later on! HAHA! DEEESTROOOY!!!!!!! X______X like. die. enjoy. peace. rar.
1. The Forbidden One

Crarl: The Forbidden One  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! FOR I AM A HOMELESS BUM UNDER THE BRIDGE AND THIS IS MY CHEESE! wait. That means I have cheese and a box. ooohhh =^___^=  
  
Summary: STAY AWAY! X____________________________x  
  
Set In: Chamber of Azkaban  
  
In the beginning...  
  
All was well. Or was it? YOU TELL ME!! wait. I am getting off subject. Truth is, I don't know. 'TIS A LIE! I was there! HAHA! So I will tell... rar.  
  
It was a DAMN COLD NIGHT! TRYIN' TAH FIGURE OUT THIS LIFE! WON'T YOU! TAKE ME BY THE HAND TAKE ME SOMEWHERE NEW! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I--- oh, right. ^^; wee heee....so AnYWAyS! It was cold and some shit happened. Bad shit. Freaky, bad shit. YaY! At Hogwarts (you know the rest, DAMNIT! ___)  
  
Harry: HEYHEY RON WEASLY!  
  
Ron: Hi Harry. What's up?  
  
Harry: NOTHING MUCH, RON WEASLY! HOW ARE YOU DOING ON THIS FINE AND DANDY DAY?!  
  
Ron: I'm fine, Harry, thanks for asking.  
  
Harry: NO PROBLEM, RON WEASLY!  
  
Ron: ...right then.  
  
Harry: LET'S GO FOR A WALK IN A VERY SUSPICIOUS PLACE, RON WEASLY!  
  
Ron: =shrugs= Sure.  
  
They walk off...and THEN?!  
  
Harry: ssshhh, RON WEASLY!  
  
Ron: =says nothing=  
  
Harry: CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT, RON WEASLY?!  
  
Ron: =quirks an eyebrow=  
  
Harry: SOMETHING'S LURKING, RON WEASLY!  
  
Something: =lurks=  
  
Ron: Huh?  
  
Harry: Something. It's lurking.  
  
Ron: We've established that.  
  
Harry: IT'S HEADED TOWARDS THE RAVENPUFFS, RON WEASLY! QUICK, RON WEASLY! RUN AFTER SOMETHING! =scuttles off like a crab=  
  
Ron: =looks around= =looks around somemore= =licks the floor= =follows Harry=  
  
Harry: =runs full-body at the Ravenpuffs= RUN, RAVENPUFFS! SAVE YOURSELFS, RAVENPUFFS! SOMETHING IS AFTER YOU, RAVENPUFFS!  
  
Ravenpuffs: =screech and run off in different directions, many running into walls and rendering themselves unconscious=  
  
Harry: WHEW, RON WEASLY! WE DID IT, RON WEASLY! THAT WAS GREAT RON WEA- Ron?  
  
Ron: =eyes appear around corner=  
  
Harry: MY GOSH, RON WEASLY! IT'S YOUR EYES, RON WEASLY!  
  
Ron: No, really?  
  
Harry: Really.  
  
Ron: I see...  
  
Harry: NO YOU DON'T! YOUR EYES HAVE ESCAPED! =does the hokey-pokey=  
  
Ron: So what was that you heard...  
  
Harry: YOU PUT YOUR WHOLE SELF IN!  
  
Ron: It might've been dangerous...  
  
Harry: YOU PUT YOUR WHOLE SELF OUT!  
  
Ron: It could have really hurt those Ravenpuffs back there...  
  
Harry: YOU PUT YOUR WHOLE SELF IN!  
  
Ron: I wonder if it has fangs...  
  
Harry: AND YOU SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT!  
  
Ron: =laughs= I bet Hagrid'd like it.  
  
Harry: YOU DO THE HOKEY-POKEY AND YOU TURN YOURSELF ABOUT!  
  
Ron: Well, we better get back to the Gryffinerin Common Room, don't you think, Harry?  
  
Harry: THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT! CHOO CHOO!  
  
Ron: Harry?  
  
Harry: YES, RON WEASLY?!  
  
Ron: Back to the common room!  
  
Harry: RIGHT, RON WEASLY!  
  
Then they re-enter the Gryffinerin Common Room...AND THEN?!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N: Next time...MOANING FREAKIN' MYRTLE! WHOOOOO!!! =dies=  
  
PRAY TO YOUR LORDSHIP!  
  
and leave.  
  
a nOTE! ^__~  
  
or go away.  
  
AND NEVER COME BACK!  
  
Steal This Album! 


	2. Terror

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! HAHAHA! ReAD AND enJOY MY FELLOW prISOneRS!  
  
Crarl: The Forbidden Terrortories  
  
Set In: Azkaban of Fire ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
ah, here we are. We left off riiiiiiiiiiiight.....HERE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then they re-enter the Gryffinerin Common Room...AND THEN?!  
  
They saw Hermione. Sitting. Doing her homework.  
  
Harry: HELLO, HERMIONE GRANGER!  
  
Hermione: Don't talk to me. I'm doing homework.  
  
Harry: HOW ARE YOU, HERMIONE GRANGER?!  
  
Hermione: I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!  
  
Harry: O_____O I'm sorry...HERMIONE GRANGER! ^______^  
  
Hermione: RAR! =bashes Harry over the head with a poofy arm-chair=  
  
Harry: =0 =falls to the ground, as stiff as a steel rod=  
  
Ron: Well, how--- =is cut off my a sudden noise=  
  
Harry: =0  
  
Hermione: GASP, RON! What WAS that?!  
  
Harry: =0  
  
Ron: I don't know, Hermione. Let's check it out.  
  
Harry: =0  
  
Hermione: =nodds nervously= right.  
  
Harry: =0  
  
Ron: C'mon, Harry. =picks Harry up and stands him up right= Let's go. =walks out the common room portrait-hole=  
  
Harry: =0  
  
Hermione: You better harry up, Hurry. I mean---  
  
Harry: =O  
  
Hermione: I'm sorry Hurry-I mean Harry. Oh, bother =rushes out the portrait hole=  
  
Harry: =O =bustles after Ron and Hermione, keeping his arms, well, whole upper body straight=  
  
From the corridors, up and down staircases, through doors and tapestries...  
  
Ron: sshh. Do you hear that?  
  
Hermione: What is it?  
  
Ron: Something's making a snuffling noise.  
  
Something: =makes a snuffling noise=  
  
Harry: =O  
  
Hermione: Harry, I said I was sorry, okay?  
  
Harry: =0  
  
Hermione: ...  
  
Ron: I suppose that's an improvement.  
  
Hermione: Right, then  
  
Harry: =0  
  
Ron: sshhh...let's go this way...  
  
Harry: =0  
  
Hermione: Harry, if you don't be quiet they'll hear us.  
  
Harry: O__o  
  
Hermione: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Harry: =O  
  
Hermione: Oh, shut it  
  
Harry: =[  
  
Ron: what the---?  
  
Something: RAR!  
  
Ron: Oh, right. sorry 'bout that.  
  
Something: =nodds=  
  
Ron: okay then  
  
Hermione: GASP! SOMETHING IS FOLLOWING US!  
  
Something: =hides in a corner=  
  
Ron: THIS WAY! =runs into a wall=  
  
Harry: =]  
  
Hermione: don't you give me that look, young man  
  
Harry: =l  
  
Hermione: do you want to know the taste of Ivory Soap(copyright mark)?  
  
Harry: 8l  
  
Hermione: well then. let's get going =grabs Ron's legs and drags him up a set of stairs=  
  
Harry: =0 =follows them=  
  
Hermione: well, I'm not sure where too---  
  
Sudden Noise: =makes a sudden noise=  
  
Hermione: oooOOOOooo! Where did THAT come from?  
  
Harry: =0D  
  
Hermione: stop playing with your wand, Harry. Get rid of that fake nose.  
  
Harry: =(  
  
Hermione: but that noise...it came from THIS WAY! =runs madly down a corridor, Ron flailing behind her=  
  
Harry: =/ =skitters after them=  
  
Hermione: IT WAS FROM IN HERE! =stops in front of the girls lavatory=  
  
Harry: =O =skitters past them like a crab into the lavatory=  
  
Hermione: SHREIK! 'TIS MOANING MYRTLE'S LAVATORY! =runs in after Harry, getting Ron's head stuck in the door=  
  
Ron: huh? what?  
  
Hermione: oh, hello Ron. Nice to see you've FINALLY WOKEN UP!  
  
Ron: ...  
  
Hermione: ...  
  
Ron: ...  
  
Hermione: ...  
  
Ron: ...I see  
  
Hermione: ...I'm sure  
  
Harry: =D  
  
Ron: O______O  
  
Hermione: he's been like that for a while now  
  
Harry: =D =rampages about the lavatory, cackling silently=  
  
Hermione: so, yes, we heard a Sudden Noise in here, so we came to check it out  
  
Ron: O___o  
  
Hermione: IT CAME FROM OVER THERE!  
  
Ron:...where?  
  
Hermione: there  
  
Ron: WHERE?  
  
Hermione: THERE!  
  
Harry =| =pulls on Hermione's sleeve=  
  
Hermione: Not now, Harry  
  
Harry: ='(  
  
Hermione: oh Harry. I'm sorry =huggles him=  
  
Harry: ='D  
  
Hermione: Now what was it you wanted, Harry?  
  
Harry: =l =points behind them=  
  
Hermione: =looks=  
  
Ron: =looks=  
  
Harry: =steals their wallets=  
  
Hermione: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! =drops to the ground=  
  
Ron: ...  
  
Hermione: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!  
  
Ron: ...no we're not  
  
Hermione: THE WAR IS UPON US, YOU FOOL! GET DOWN OR BE SHOT!  
  
Ron: I'll be shot, thanks  
  
Hermione: I DON'T THINK SO! =grabs his pant leg and pulls them down=  
  
Ron: Now what did that prove?  
  
Hermione: That you still wear undies  
  
Ron: =grumbles as he pulls his pants up=  
  
Harry: XD =rolls about on the ground, laughing silently, but very hard=  
  
Hermione: BE QUIET HARRY!  
  
Harry: @___@  
  
Hermione: now, shhh....=moves through the air like a boneless ameba=  
  
Moaning Myrtle: NO ONE PAYS ATTENTION TO ME!  
  
Ron: What was that, Myrtle?  
  
Moaning Myrtle: OH! SO NOW YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME, ARE YOU?!  
  
Ron: No.  
  
Moaning Myrtle: YOU PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN!  
  
Ron: No we're not.  
  
Hermione: Myrtle, have you heard any Sudden Noises or seen Something lately?  
  
Moaning Myrtle: Both.  
  
Hermione: Really.  
  
Moaning Myrtle: Quite  
  
Ron: Where?  
  
Moaning Myrtle: DON'T YELL AT ME!  
  
Ron: But I---  
  
Hermione: Just shut your ass, Ron!  
  
Ron: =goes silent=  
  
Harry: =nodds=  
  
Hermione: So, Myrtle, where did you see or hear either a Sudden Noise or Something?  
  
Moaning Myrtle: Over there.  
  
Hermione: ..........where?  
  
Moaning Myrtle: There.  
  
Hermione: Where's there?  
  
Moaning Myrtle: Right *there*  
  
Hermione: .......=looks around=....could you be a bit more specific?  
  
Moaning Myrtle: Yes.  
  
Hermione: .......=waits=  
  
Moaning Myrtle: .......  
  
Hermione: .........  
  
Moaning Myrtle: .......  
  
Hermione: .......would you be a bit more specific?  
  
Moaning Myrtle: =shrugs= sure =points to a door which seems to have randomly appeared=  
  
Hermione: Thanks Myrtle! =runs off towards the door=  
  
Ron: Yeah, thanks.  
  
Moaning Myrtle: DON'T MOCK ME! =cries and flies into her toilet=  
  
Ron: =looks at Harry with a bewildered expression=  
  
Harry: =shrugs and walks after Hermione=  
  
Ron: I really do have bad luck with women. =follows=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so YES ! FINALLY TO BE DONE THE FREEDOM! YAY ! so anyways, I think they might figure out what Something is next time...maybe, maybe not. No promises ! WAH ! And Draco Malfoy for sure next time.  
  
What's that I hear?  
  
Button: click on me!  
  
oooooooo! SCARy! o___o =does mock fright= 


End file.
